Football League Cup 2015-16
| number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = | defending = Chelsea | champions = Manchester City (4th title) | runnerup = Liverpool | total_matches = 93 | total_goals = 284 | top_goal_scorer = Kevin De Bruyne (5 goals) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Football League Cup, known as the Capital One Cup for sponsorship purposes, was the 55th season of the Football League Cup. It is set to begin on 11 August 2015, and conclude on 28 February 2016. Chelsea are the defending champions, having beaten Tottenham Hotspur 2–0 in the previous season's final. Manchester City won the final on 28 February, defeating Liverpool 3-1 in a penalty shoot-out after the match had finished 1-1 after extra-time. First round The draw for the first round took place on 16 June 2015 at 10:00 BST. The 24 teams of League Two, the 24 teams of League One, and 24 teams from the Championship (72 teams altogether) entered in this round. There will be 36 ties played in the first round of the competition, with seeded teams drawn against unseeded teams, and the fixtures are to be played in the week commencing 10 August 2015. Matches The matches will be played in the week commencing 10 August 2015. Gornell |goals2=Akpom Luer |penalties1=Mingoia Windass Kee McConville Gornell Crooks |penalties2= Luer Maguire Huddlestone Akpom Meyler Davies |stadium=Crown Ground |attendance=2,118 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2=Collins Barnett |stadium=Ewood Park |attendance=5,280 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Hylton Roofe Mullins |stadium=Griffin Park |attendance=5,177 |referee=Lee Collins |stack=yes }} |goals2=Maghoma Shinnie |stadium=Memorial Stadium |attendance=5,650 |referee=Andy Davies |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium |attendance=6,314 |referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Osei |goals2=Dieseruvwe |stadium=Brunton Park |attendance=2,950 |referee=Sebastian Stockbridge |stack=yes }} Ahearne-Grant Bergdich Ghoochannejhad |goals2=Doidge |stadium=The Valley |attendance=5,100 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium |attendance=2,706 |referee=Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} |stadium=Highbury Stadium |attendance=1,892 |referee=Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} |goals2=Noble |stadium=John Smith's Stadium |attendance= |referee=Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes }} Tabb |goals2=Berra |stadium=Portman Road |attendance=10,449 |referee=Frederick Graham |stack=yes }} Benson |goals2=Robinson |stadium=Kenilworth Road |attendance=3,948 |referee=James Linington |stack=yes }} |goals2=Akinde Yiadom |stadium=The Den |attendance=4,454 |referee=Andrew Madley |stack=yes }} Baker |goals2=Lewington |stadium=Stadium mk |attendance=5,444 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} |stadium=Globe Arena |attendance=2,168 |referee=Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} Calvert-Lewin Hoskins |goals2= |stadium=Sixfields Stadium |attendance=2,549 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} Antonio |goals2=Bradshaw Sawyers |stadium=City Ground |attendance=5,237 |referee=Darren Handley |stack=yes }} Maddison |goals2= |stadium=London Road Stadium |attendance=2,500 |referee=Rob Lewis |stack=yes }} |goals2=Dack Hessenthaler |stadium=Home Park |attendance=5,120 |referee=Kevin Johnson |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Vale Park |attendance=4,634 |referee=Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2=Tudgay |penalties1=Rose Henderson Kennedy Rafferty Andrew |penalties2= Tudgay Morris Maddison Lameiras |stadium=Spotland Stadium |attendance=1,986 |referee=Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=New York Stadium |attendance=4,568 |referee=Christopher Sarginson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Scowen |penalties1=Madden Hopper Adelakun Laird Bishop Van Veen Mirfin McAllister |penalties2= Winnall Hourihane Scowen Mawson Roberts Pearson Nyatanga Bree |stadium=Glanford Park |attendance=3,003 |referee=Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} Semedo Lee Sougou |goals2=Tafazolli |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium |attendance=14,021 |referee=Mark Brown |stack=yes }} |stadium=Roots Hall |attendance=4,485 |referee=Iain Williamson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Nicholls Wheeler |stadium=County Ground |attendance=4,693 |referee=Charles Breakspear |stack=yes }} |goals2=L. Clarke |stadium=DW Stadium |attendance=5,484 |referee=Mark Heywood |stack=yes }} Afobe |goals2=Boden |stadium=Molineux Stadium |attendance=9,586 |referee=Darren Bond |stack=yes }} |stadium=Adams Park |attendance=4,012 |referee=Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} Emmanuel-Thomas Onouha |stadium=Huish Park |attendance=4,058 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} James Berrett |goals2=Routis Hanson |penalties1=Lowe Hyde Berrett Thompson Carson |penalties2= McMahon Morris Routis Hanson |stadium=Crescent |attendance=4,201 |referee=Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} |stadium=Macron Stadium |attendance=5,842 |referee=Richard Clark |stack=yes }} |goals2=Hugill Keane Brownhill |stadium=Gresty Road |attendance=2,852 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} |goals2=Wildschut Stuani |stadium=Boundary Park |attendance=4,182 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Chaplin |goals2=Shackell |stadium=Fratton Park |attendance=11,573 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} |goals2=L. Cook |penalties1=Tyson Williams Forrester Wellens |penalties2= Antenucci Murphy Byram Wood |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=8,361 |referee=Keith Hill }} Second round Seeding A total of 48 teams play in the second round: 12 teams which enter in this round, and the 36 winners of the first round. The 12 teams entering this round are the teams from 2015–16 Premier League not involved in any European competition. The draw for the second round was held on 13 August 2015. (Note: The numbers in brackets are the tier for the team during the 2015–16 season.) Matches The matches will be played in the week commencing 24 August 2015. Sinclair Bennett |goals2 = Snijders Stead Burke |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance= |referee= Christopher Kavanagh |stack=yes }} Henry |goals2 = Jake Forster-Caskey |stadium=Bescot Stadium, Walsall |attendance=2,968 |referee= Peter Bankes |stack=yes }} Murray Lee Chung-yong Zaha |goals2 = Tootle |stadium=Selhurst Park, London |attendance= 10,978 |referee= Darren Bond |stack=yes }} Nuhiu Lee Sougou |goals2 = Dunkley |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance= 11,799 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Blackman McCleary |stadium=Fratton Park, Portsmouth |attendance= 18,190 |referee= Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} Gosling Stanislas |stadium=Victoria Park, Hartlepool |attendance= 4,890 |referee= Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Dembélé |goals2 = Baxter Wallace |stadium=Craven Cottage, London |attendance= 5,927 |referee= Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Murphy |goals2 = Revell |stadium=Stadium:MK, Milton Keynes |attendance= 5,617 |referee= Tim Robinson |stack=yes }} |goals2= Eastham |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston-Upon-Hull |attendance= 10,430 |referee= Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} Defoe Watmore |goals2 = Oyeleke Wheeler McCready |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance= 14,360 |referee= Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Dodoo Kramarić |stadium=Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance= |referee= Andrew Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Pitman McGoldrick Alabi Fraser |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance= 3,729 |referee= Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Howson van Wolfswinkel |stadium=New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance= 5,648 |referee= Kevin Wright |stack=yes }} Grimes Emnes |goals2= |stadium=Liberty Stadium, Swansea |attendance= 10,174 |referee= James Adcock |stack=yes }} Emmanuel-Thomas |goals2 = Sweeney Asamoah Kennedy |stadium=Loftus Road, London |attendance= 5,501 |referee= James Linington |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Kennedy Ahearne-Grant Kashi Vetokele |stadium=London Road, Peterborough |attendance= 2,771 |referee= Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=9,275 |referee= Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} de Jong Janmaat Williamson |goals2 = Richards |stadium=St James' Park, Newcastle-upon-Tyne |attendance= 26,923 |referee= David Coote |stack=yes }} Ojo |goals2=Dembélé |stadium=Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton |attendance= 7,384 |referee= Mark Heywood |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Stuani |stadium=Pirelli Stadium, Burton upon Trent |attendance= 3,414 |referee= Mark Brown |stack=yes }} McGeehan Lee Wilkinson Hall O'Donnell Smith Griffiths |penaltyscore= 7–8 |penalties2= Walters Joselu Bardsley Sidwell Wilson Diouf Wollscheid Cameron |report= Report |team2='Stoke City (1)' |goals1 = McGeehan |goals2 = Walters |stadium=Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance= 6,099 |referee= Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance= 6,250 |referee= Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} Yacob McManaman Fletcher Chester |penaltyscore= 5–3 |penalties2= Leitch-Smith Duffy Purkiss Foley |report= Report |team2=Port Vale (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=13,915 |referee= Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} Watkins Crowley |goals2=Mirallas Naismith Lukaku Roberts |stadium=Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance= |referee= Simon Hooper }} Third round Teams A total of 32 teams play in the third round: 8 teams which enter in this round, and the 24 winners of the second round. The 8 teams entering this round are the teams from 2015–16 Premier League involved in European competition in the 2015–16 season. There was no seeding in this round. Matches The matches were played in the week commencing 21 September 2015. Fabbrini |goals2= |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=13,368 |referee=Kevin Wright |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=KC Stadium |location=Kingston upon Hull |attendance=16,286 |referee=James Linington |stack=yes }} King |goals2=Zárate |stadium=King Power Stadium |location=Leicester |attendance=21,268 |referee=Peter Bankes |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Villa Park |location=Aston, Birmingham |attendance=34,442 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=Fulham, London |attendance=9,100 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Agüero De Bruyne Mannone Sterling |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=21,644 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} Johnson |goals2=MacDonald Pugh |penalties1=Hugill Keane Reid Browne Johnson |penalties2= Stanislas Cook Gosling Pugh |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance=5,643 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} |goals2=Barkley Deulofeu |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance=19,435 |referee=Keith Hill |stack=yes }} Lafferty Pocognoli |goals2= |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance=19,015 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Flamini |stadium=White Hart Lane |location=Tottenham, London |attendance=35,687 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Gayle |goals2=Sarr |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=South Norwood, London |attendance=16,576 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle-upon-Tyne |attendance=33,986 |referee=Christopher Kavanagh |stack=yes }} |goals2=Ramires Rémy Kenedy Pedro |stadium=Bescot Stadium |location=Walsall |attendance=10,525 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} Mané Long |stadium=Stadium:mk |location=Milton Keynes |attendance=10,189 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} Pereira Martial |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=56,607 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} |goals2=Asamoah |penalties1=Milner Can Lallana Coutinho Ings |penalties2= Grainger Dicker Joyce McQueen Héry |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance=42,518 |referee=Andrew Madley }} Fourth round Teams A total of 16 teams play in the fourth round, all winners of the third round. There is no seeding in this round. The draw for the fourth round was held on 23 September 2015 after the North London derby. (Note: The numbers in parentheses are the tier for the team during the 2015–16 season.) The lowest ranked teams in this round are Hull City, Middlesbrough, and Sheffield Wednesday who all play in the Football League Championship in the second division of English football. Matches The matches were played in the week commencing 26 October 2015. |goals2=Bassong |penalties1=Deulofeu Barkley Lukaku Gibson |penalties2= Dorrans Whittaker Hoolahan Grabban Redmond |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=31,694 |referee= Roger East |stack=yes }} Lucas João Hutchinson |goals2= |stadium= Hillsborough Stadium |location=Sheffield |attendance=35,065 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} |goals2=Mahrez |penalties1=Hernández Maloney Huddlestone Akpom Meyler |penalties2= Mahrez Drinkwater Inler Wasilewski Vardy |stadium=KC Stadium |location= Kingston upon Hull |attendance=16,818 |referee= Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Rémy |penalties1=Adam Odemwingie Shaqiri Wilson Arnautović |penalties2= Willian Oscar Rémy Zouma Hazard |stadium=Britannia Stadium |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=24,886 |referee= Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} De Bruyne Iheanacho Yaya Touré García |goals2=Delaney |stadium=Etihad Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance= 40,585 |referee= Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} 17' |goals2= |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance= 41,948 |referee= Mike Jones |stack=yes }} Pellè |goals2=Sinclair |stadium=St Mary's Stadium |location=Southampton |attendance= 31,314 |referee= Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} Pereira Carrick Young |penalties2=Leadbitter Nugent Downing Gibson |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Manchester |attendance=67,258 |referee= Lee Mason }} Fifth round Teams A total of 8 teams play in the fifth round, all winners of the fourth round. There is no seeding in this round. The draw for the fifth round was held on 28 October after the completion of the fourth round. Matches The matches were played in the week commencing 30 November 2015. The lowest ranked teams in this round are Hull City, Middlesbrough, and Sheffield Wednesday who all play in the Football League Championship in the second division of English football. Lukaku |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance=31,628 |referee= Roger East |stack=yes }} Bardsley |goals2= |stadium=Britannia Stadium |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=26,779 |referee=Jon Moss |stack=yes }} Iheanacho De Bruyne |goals2=Robertson |stadium=Etihad Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=38,246 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} |goals2=Sturridge Origi Ibe |stadium=St Mary's Stadium |location=Southampton |attendance=31,592 |referee=Robert Madley }} Semi-finals Teams A total of four teams played in the Semi-finals, all winners of the fifth round. There was no seeding in this round. The draw for the semi-final was held on 2 December 2015 and all of the teams were from Premier League (top tier). Matches The semi-finals are played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home, and the team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the finals. First leg The first leg matches were played on 5 and 6 January 2016. |time=20:00 GMT |team1=Stoke City (1) |score=0−1 |report=Report |team2=Liverpool (1) |goals1= |goals2=Ibe |stadium=Britannia Stadium |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=27,369 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} |time=20:00 GMT |team1=Everton (1) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2=Manchester City (1) |goals1=Funes Mori Lukaku |goals2=Navas |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=34,027 |referee=Robert Madley }} Second leg The second leg were played on 26 and 27 January 2016. |time=19:45 GMT |team1=Liverpool (1) |score=0−1 |aet=yes |aggregatescore=1−1 |report=Report |team2='Stoke City (1)' |goals1= |goals2=Arnautović |penaltyscore=6−5 |penalties1= Lallana Can Benteke Firmino Milner Lucas Allen |penalties2= Walters Crouch Whelan Afellay Shaqiri van Ginkel Muniesa |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance=43,091 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} |time=19:45 GMT |team1=Manchester City (1) |score=3–1 |aggregatescore=4–3 |report=Report |team2='Everton (1)' |goals1=Fernandinho De Bruyne Agüero |goals2=Barkley |stadium=Etihad Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=50,048 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} Final The League Cup Final was held on 28 February 2016 at Wembley Stadium. |time=16:30 GMT |team1=Liverpool |score=1−1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=Manchester City |goals1=Coutinho |goals2=Fernandinho |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,206 |referee=Michael Oliver |penaltyscore=1−3 |penalties1=Can Lucas Coutinho Lallana |penalties2= Fernandinho Navas Agüero Touré }} Broadcasting rights The live television rights for the competition were held by the subscription channel Sky Sports, who have held rights to the competition since 1996–97. These matches will be televised live by Sky Sports: Category:2015–16 in English football Category:Football League Cup seasons